


house of memories

by babysoons



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Memories, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, also there will be swearing!!!, im sorry ;;, seoksoon is the main ship but soonhoon his here too, there just needs to me some more seoksoon angst sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babysoons/pseuds/babysoons
Summary: And when Soonyoung finds himself alone, going through boxes upon boxes of memories he had never realised until then where everything had changed.





	

His mood matched the weather.

Gloomy, shitty, bitter and just plain sad, which was a summary of the rain patting harshly on his new apartment window. Soonyoung dropped the last box down harshly in the middle of his living room before looking around, ruffling his hair and grunting softly. His stomach grumbled in hunger, feeling lonely after not having proper food for a good day but like he had been he just ignored it, giving it a pat while starting to sort through boxes.

It grumbled again.

"Listen here stomach, you didn't just get kicked out of your house after getting home, seeing divorce files sitting on the kitchen counter and all your shit in boxes by the door." He harshly rips open one of said boxes in living room. "I think you can survive without your soulmate for a little bit longer."

In all of his twenty-six years of living, Soonyoung doesn't think he's ever felt this bitter or sad before. He couldn't choose between the two but if were to be honest, it was like a mix of both or as Junhui would say _You're just salty Soonyoungie_. This was certainly past the point of being salty and he knew that when he found a pair of Jihoon's old headphones in the box before throwing them behind him, not even caring if they were broken or not. It's not like he'd ever use them and they were just a reminder of how the shorter male decided to kick him out without warning.

"He better be glad Junhui is rich and has empty apartments every where in fucking Seoul."

Soonyoung wasn't sure when his marriage with Lee Jihoon - who he met in his second year of university after working with each other during a giant production - started to fall a part but he sure as hell had a great idea it was when he'd find himself coming home alone, waking up alone and only constantly fighting with Jihoon when he was home. Some fights he recalled being called a giant baby who can't even take care of himself whether it be preparing food or in the bedroom. It was pointless backhanded comments that soon got out of hand and ended up to where they were now. 

Filing for divorce.

Jihoon had always been hot headed, not being able to handle small things like when Soonyoung would tap his pen on the table while choreographing or the dripping of the tap that needed to be fixed - and to this day still needed to be - but that's what he loved about him. He made Soonyoung a better person and helped him grow up from that childish young adult into a responsible adult who could pay taxes yet still not be able to cook and although he does miss the times where he'd fool around or pull pranks on his friends, he couldn't help but be thankful towards Jihoon for those reasons.

But now it was like he knew a completely different person. Famous producer Jihoon wasn't the same as university student Jihoon which saddened Soonyoung.

He couldn't help but just sign kicking that box to the side after finding nothing and grabbing another that was really heavy. Really heavy wasn't even an understatement, it felt like a huge block of led was put in this box making it hard to pick up and after a lot of struggling, he eventually pushed it to the middle of the room.

"How the fuck did I even get this upstairs? Adrenaline? Anger?" Flopping on to the ground, he opened it. "I really should go get some food...after this box."

The thing with going through boxes is that you're bound to find one single box filled to the top of items that hold close meaning to you. Items such as your middle school graduation certificate. Soonyoung vaguely remembered that day and how he started crying to his childhood friend - Lee Seokmin - because he didn't want to leave him and go to a big scary school. He blinked softly after seeing a series of photos fall out of the folder from that day. They were all mainly of photos of him and Seokmin, either being goofy or smiling as widely as they could without ripping their skin.

_Seokmin..._

Soonyoung couldn't help smiling softly at the fondness of the small memory, especially with someone he used to be so close with. As he dove in deeper into the box finding old choreographies from high school, more photos of just him and Seokmin - another bunch being with Seungkwan and Wonwoo who he still remained in contact with - and letters from teachers or other students in high school. Even after being openly gay in high school which caught him in some sticky situations - such as when he was cornered on the way to class - Soonyoung still found he had a lot of admirers whether they admired how he danced or how he was as a person.

"Now that I think about it..." He was looking at yet another photo of him and Seokmin in high school. Soonyoung had badly bleached hair and a black eye, and Seokmin was just this lanky tan kid with a blinding smile. "This was not long after I had been beaten up. That dumbass saved me, like always."

He remembers the day clearly. Walking to class and suddenly was pushed into a corner by a bunch of much larger-taller students who were quite obviously bigger than him. They didn't even start with the name calling or small pushes, it was a straight up punch to the face - causing him to have that black eye from the photo he found. It was a scary experience at the time and he wished he could have fought back, he really did but they had him cornered and on the ground. That was until he was saved by Seokmin of course because once again unlike Soonyoung, Seokmin was more built than him. Sure at the time they were all lanky teenagers but the younger still had more arm strength than Soonyoung ever did - probably still does.

After that, Soonyoung had never been anymore thankful towards and sorry for the busted lip he had gotten after being elbowed by one of the bullies. Like usual Seokmin told him to not thank him.

_"You're heart is too big for your body, Seokmin-ah..."_

_"But hyung, you don't have to thank me for anything. You're my best friend that's all i ne-"_

_"That's exactly why I'm extra thankful towards you!"_

No one had ever thought the two would stop talking at all. Soonyoung and Seokmin were inseparable from the young age of seven and eight - Seokmin was seven and Soonyoung was eight. To this day, old high school or university friends still ask Soonyoung about Seokmin if they ever see him on the street or in a coffeeshop in the early hours of Saturday mornings when he's on his way to the studio. He'd sometimes find himself saying something like ' _Seokminnie? Oh he's fine! As happy as ever!_ ' but he doesn't know that. For all he knows, Seokmin could be somewhere in Paris perusing his dream to become a world famous music teacher or a florist. For all Soonyoung knows, Seokmin could be married with five kids and although from time to time, he'd find himself thinking about the younger he could never bring himself to getting back into contact with him.

He knows that'd be one hell of an awkward situation.

( "Hey! Seokminnie! Guess who it is?"

He can just hear the confused yet happy tone come from the other before asking, "Sorry who is this? How do you know my name?" )

One last thing sat at the bottom of the box - majority of it was photos which told him there was another one full of rewards and trophies from high school. It was a piece of paper of some sort and when Soonyoung reached to grab it, he felt it was a card. _Probably a graduation card from my parents_ he thought to himself while opening it, a small piece of paper falling out. It was lined, yellow and most definitely from mid 2000's. While picking it up, he started to read the card.

_To the most talented Hyung I know!_

_Kwon Soonyoung. Idiot Soonyoungie. Soon to be Hoshi once you debut as a choreographer! I'm sad that you're leaving me to go overseas to Japan for a while...why do you have to leave meeeeee your best friend! Your soulmate! I might not even recognise you when you get back *insert crying emoji because this is a card not a text*...Japan might change my already beautiful Hyung. I know it'll only be for a year but a lot can happen in a year and we both know that. Well like you've been dating Jihoon hyung for just over a year and now you're taking another huge step closer to your dream. You must be so nervous._

_Anyway! I'm rambling! Like always! What I wanted to say to you through this card Hyung was that I really do wish you do well and don't miss home too much. Being away from your best friend, family and boyfriend will be really tough but I want you to know that I'll always be available to call or text when your on a break! Never forget that please Hyung. I just don't want you too feel lonely without all off us there. I left you this drawing I found of us that I did when we were about...seven. It's really gross in so many ways but if it somehow reminds you of home, I'm glad it was me who was able to remind you~ <3_

_I love you so much Hyung (you probably know that already)! And I have faith you'll pass with flying colours over in Japan! <333_

While putting down the card, Soonyoung looked at the old badly-drawn photo of both him and Seokmin in front of a house and his pet chicken from the time. He couldn't help but smile softly at how Seokmin had managed to include his famous slanted eyes and his own wide smile.

"Ah...Seokmin sometimes I really do miss you." He stood up to place the card on the kitchen counter and put the small drawing in his wallet. "Even on one of the worse nights of my life, you still seem to put a smile on my face. Really wish I hadn't stopped talking to you while I was away..."

Shaking his head, Soonyoung finally decided to go out and pick up a bucket of fried chicken from KFC for himself saying 'Might as well sit around eating something I love while bitching to myself about my ex-husband and think about how I lost my best friend who could have been here comforting me right now.' Walking outside of his apartment building and tugging his jacket closer to him, he also realised he left his umbrella upstairs. So with a grumble about how this day couldn't get any shittier, he run outside in the rain with his head down in hopes that he wouldn't bump into a stranger. Which wasn't the case of course because as he was running around the corner, Soonyoung bumped right into someone much taller and more well built than him - not that he wasn't built but he was still rather light. At the impact he fell over on to the ground and felt water splash up on to him, making a great summary of his day.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" He groaned loudly as the stranger started to apologise profusely. Soonyoung stood up and looked down at his coat which was now drenched. He looked around really quick before finding a bit of cover and quickly walking under it, shaking his arms to flick the water off. "What a great fucking end to my day."

The stranger joined him underneath the cover, continuing to constantly apologise and if he were to be honest his voice was strangely similar but he was certain it was just him. There were so many voices and tones that sounded like another person. Soonyoung just shook his head, raised a hand for him to stop speaking - to which he obliged - and then ruffled his wet hair while mumbling a _don't worry about it_. Not only was the constant sorry's starting to annoy him but it was also because he didn't really care, after all the shit he had been through previously throughout the whole day.

"I still feel bad though..."

Soonyoung just clicked his tongue before looking up at him, wanting to say not to worry about anything but he couldn't. After seeing who was standing and knowing right away by the tan skin, one single cheek mole, and sharp-definite nose, Soonyoung thought he was dreaming. It was way too coincidental for him to be bumping into Seokmin in the middle of the street about five minutes after going through all old high school photos and reading the card he was given. _I'm dreaming. This is a dream. I'm about to wake up in my living room surrounded by those shitty boxes_ He kept telling himself this but nothing was happening. He wasn't waking up as much as he kept telling himself he needed to. Then he saw the younger smile brightly, almost lighting up the whole entire street.

"Hyung!"

"Seokmin..."

And as much as he wanted to quickly run away in fear that Seokmin would bring up how he suddenly stopped talking to him everyday in a way to guilt trip him - even though Soonyoung knew he'd never ever do something like that especially to a close friend and for godsake the boy couldn't even hurt a fly - and then make him feel like even more shit knowing he had let down two people he had let down two people he loved - Soonyoung did try to tell himself that he still loved Jihoon but couldn't even remember the last time he said _I love you_ to him. And as much as he wanted to decline Seokmin's offer to dry off, get coffee and catch up right at that moment because he had boxes to sort through back at home - and for the fact that it meant he would have to mention Jihoon - he found himself accepting with a smile which made the younger smile even wider. 

Soonyoung wouldn't stop questioning why he accepted but if just one ray of sunshine had seemed to appear coincidentally on a day like this, of course he would because just like when they were younger, Seokmin was always there for Soonyoung when he was troubled, lost or sad. Seokmin was Soonyoung's path to happiness. 

Always had been, always would be - and Soonyoung was glad he found it once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate coming up with ideas on the bus !!!! and then having to try and NOT forget it for 5 hours !!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy this as much as i did writing it!! feedback would be greatly appreciated and thank you!!


End file.
